


A Life of Love and Laughter (and Incredibly Unfortunate Events)

by paradisel0st



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Butterfly Effect, Fluff and Crack, I am so sorry, Leaked Nudes, M/M, No Smut, Pranks and Practical Jokes, actor johnny, grad school apps have fried my brain, jisung is a little shit, laughably unfortunate events, manager doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisel0st/pseuds/paradisel0st
Summary: 5 year old Doyoung saves a magical apprentice perfecting the ancient art of the butterfly effect.Unfortunately, the apprentice has a bit of prankster streak and "blesses" Doyoung with a bunch of laughably unfortunate events.This story captures just one of the many "blessings" of love and laughter in his life.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: NCTV Secret Santa 2020





	A Life of Love and Laughter (and Incredibly Unfortunate Events)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_dream/gifts).



> Hi! I hope you like this fic! I wanted to make this really light, fluffy, and funny with like the tiniest twinge of maybe angst? Hope you enjoy it and its up to your tastes!! Its kind of wild, but its a fun ride!! (Also its rated M for the mention of nudes but it doesnt go into anything at all! Very PG)

Doyoung 5 years old and plays in a field about 5 miles from his home. 

His mom drove him here. She’s always so nice to Doyoung. Doyoung loves his mommy a lot. 

He’s with his friends, their mommies brought them here too. He’s playing with them, when he spots an orange butterfly over by the top of the hill. 

“Ohhh pretty!” Doyoung says while pointing up at the butterfly. 

“What is?” the little boy next to him asks.

“The butterfly over there by the top of the hill!” Doyoung answers back. 

The little boy squints up at the hill and looks back at Doyoung confused and a little angry. 

“There's no butterfly up there” He huffs. 

Now it's Doyoungs turn to look confused, he turns back to look at the top of the hill and where the butterfly used to be is a man looking down at something the boy couldn't see anymore with a wicked smile on his face.

The man starts leaving back down the hill as soon as Doyoung starts sprinting up the hill to go check on the butterfly. When Doyoung reaches the top of the hill, he sees the butterfly with a broken wing, unable to fly.

“Oh no!” Doyoung says out loud, “Are you hurt?” He asks the butterfly.

Doyoungs still at the age where he thinks everything can understand him. 

Maybe he’s right.

The butterfly just moves its one broken wing sadly, as if to show its pain. 

“Oh no butterfly, I'm so sorry this happened. I don't know how to fix your wings but I can take you somewhere safer!”

Doyoung picks up the butterfly as gently as a 5 year old can, and starts moving down the hill again, goes past his friends, and stops at the edge of the little forest surrounding the field. 

“Here you go butterfly” he says while waddling toward a little tree, “I can just put you here and you can rest much better”.

Before Doyoung places the butterfly on the tree he quickly kisses its wing and giggles. 

“That's what mommy does for me when I get a booboo, now you're all better” Doyoung giggles again as he places the butterfly on the lowest branch. 

He starts heading back towards his friends but turns back to the butterfly saying “bye bye butterfly, I hope to see you soon!!” 

Unbeknownst to the young boy running back to his friends in the field, the butterfly's wing is healed, and the first thing it decides to do is flap its wings toward the young boy. 

Doyoung has no idea how the course of his life had just changed.

The butterfly stretches its wings and flies away deeper into the forest. Once in a place hidden enough, the butterfly begins to transform into what looks like a human being. 

“Phew” the man says, “That was a close call”. Another butterfly flies over and lands on his shoulder.

“You should be more careful Jisung, you’re so new at this, and we have enemies everywhere. This isn't the time to go watching people. 

Jisung eyes the butterfly on his shoulder carefully before rolling his eyes “Yeah Taeyong I get it I get it, no more people watching”

Taeyong flutters his wings happily before adding “you know, you owe that boy a gift”.

Jisung smiles mischievously. 

“Already done. He’s going to meet the love of his life in about 15 years” Then he smirks at Taeyong, “but i’m not gonna make it easy. They’ll have each other without actually having each other for years. And then a certain incident will happen that will change their lives forever” Jisung giggled and clapped his hands gleefully, “I can't wait to see what they'll do!”

Jisung cant see Teyong roll his eyes but he can feel it, “Jisung, you already know what they'll do”

Jisung shakes his head and pops out a “Nope.” He starts skipping ahead, forcing Taeyong to fly by his side instead, “I’m giving them free will. I’m just forcing events on them”. 

“Doesnt sound that much like a thank you” Taeyong grumbles. 

Jisung just shrugs, and then adds on, “dont worry Taeyong, I’m giving them free will, and a lot of embarrassing and hard encounters, but Doyoung will always be happy” he adds more softly, “I’ve made sure of that” 

___________________

“Ring Ring Ring”

Doyoung rolls around in his bed, still half asleep trying to turn his alarm off and sleep in for the rest of the day. 

Today is Doyoungs day off. It's hard to get an off day as the manager for one of the hottest rising stars in Hollywood, but he managed to get the day off after securing Johnny a position in the next new blockbuster film by Lionsgate. 

To be fair to Johnny, if Doyoung asked for a day off, Johnny would do everything in his power to make it happen, even if he had to fight the company on it. Doyoung isn't a fan of confrontation, or seeing the sad look on Johnny's face after not being able to convince the company, so he hasn't asked Johnny for a day off in years. If Doyoung asks for a day off he goes directly to the company for it, and by god he earned this day off. 

“Ring Ring Ring”

But this stupid fucking alarm is already threatening to ruin it. 

Doyoung groans and gets up, hitting his mattress in annoyance and reaching over to his alarm when he realizes, it's not the alarm making the noise, it's actually his phone.

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and grabs his phone first noticing the time. It's noon, Doyoung thinks to himself rather happily. At least he got to sleep in. The next thing he notices is the flood of notifications his phone has, mostly from the company and Johnny, and all received within the last 10 minutes. 

“What the fuck is going on” Doyoung says groggily with a bit of a whine to his voice as he unlocks his phone and presses the call button next to Johnnys icon.

A mess of notifications on his phone is not how he wanted to start his day off. 

His thoughts are interrupted with the sound of crackling and rustling on the other end of the line. It seems like Johnnys still in bed as well

“Hey…” Johnny says carefully, trailing off a bit, “you seen the news yet?”

Doyoung squints his eyes even though Johnny can't see him, “It's my day off Johnny, I’ve been asleep all day and I haven't seen shit”.

Doyoungs voice sounded raspy even to his own ears. Johnny thought it was cute, but now isn't the time to say that because there were more important matters on hand.

“That's fair” There's a pause on the line as Johnny tries to figure out how exactly to word this next statement. Short and simple seems to win out in his head. 

“Soooo, I kinda leaked my nudes on instagram live today”. 

A silence falls upon both lines of the phone, Johnny seemingly waiting for Doyoungs reaction, and Doyoung just sitting and staring at his wall with absolutely no thoughts in his head. That sentence wiped his mind clean in one fell swoop. 

“Excuse me” Doyoung whispers. 

“My nudes” Johnny repeats, “I leaked them”

A strangled cry leaves Doyoungs throat and he rubs one of his hands over his face “Can you explain why you decided to do this??” He hisses out.

“Well I mean, I didnt exactly want to leak them, it just kind of happened” Johnny answers back kind of sheepishly.

“Alright say no more, I don't want to know” 

This was a major problem, and Doyoung has no idea how to move forward from this. He feels like he can feel the weight of the company's messages weighing his phone down now. He rubs his face again, sighs, and continues on, “Alright, this is what we’re going to do. I’m going to assess the damage, and then after seeing the reaction, I’ll call back with a plan. That okay with you?” Doyoung rushes out. He’s getting more and more nervous as time ticks by. 

“Yea, no, that's totally fine Doyoung'' Johnny then adds, “take your time though, it is your day off”. Johnny sounded a bit guilty and regretful at the end there. It hurts Doyoungs heart. Although it is technically Johnny's fault that this is happening, he probably didn't want this to happen, and it's probably much worse for him than it is for Doyoung anyway.

“Hey, it's alright, it's my job to make sure you’re okay” There's a pause on the line before Doyoung decides to add, “and even if it wasn't, I'd try to make sure you’re okay. Just hold on a bit and I’ll call back in no time”

There's a sigh of relief on the other end and a grateful chuckle, “Thanks Doyoung, it means a lot”

Doyoung hums and says goodbye before hanging up the phone. 

Guess it's time to look at the hellfire that is twitter now. Doyoung chooses to ignore the company for the meantime. His biggest priority is to make sure Johnny's okay, and the situation is settled. The company can wait.

As he goes on twitter Doyoung noticed almost all of the top 5 trends had something to do with Johnny. Phrases like “OH MY GOD” or “IS THAT” or “NUDES” “JOHNNY” “JOHHNY NUDES” all over the trends. 

Well. Thats already not a great sign.

Doyoung clicks on the trend, gets through a couple of tweets with some mixed reactions, most very very excited, and almost immediately a tweet with the picture in question pops up. 

He chooses to ignore the caption of the stranger willingly distributing someone else's accidental nudes (what the hell is wrong with these people, aren't they supposed to support him?) and zones in right on the picture. 

Alright. So it's bad. 

Well, Doyoung thinks, it's not bad, it's just EVERYTHING. 

The picture is a full body mirror pic that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination. Doyoung clicks out of the page fast. This is definitely not how he wanted to see Johnny's body for the first time. 

Well, he probably shouldn't think like that at all considering his profession, and if there's one thing Doyoungs confident about, it's that he’s damn good at being professional. Fuck his feelings, he’s a damn good manager! 

To be fair though, he would be a great manager regardless of if he broke his professionality and decided to act out on his feelings. It's only ethics right?

He breaks out in a cold sweat. This is not the move, Doyoung thinks to himself.

But then again…. They've both sort of been towing the line of their relationship with each other recently, and Doyoung wouldn't be surprised if they end up crossing it one day. 

Looking at those photos, even just once, felt a lot like crossing the line. Guilt, shame, and a lot of sympathy end up flooding Doyoungs body. 

Fuck, Doyoung thinks to himself, this is so awful. 

Now's not the time to feel sorry for Johnny though. First, he needs to help Johnny out of this mess, then he can feel sorry about the situation.

He steals himself because he's damn good at his job, and clicks the call icon next to Johnnys name for the second time today.

The ringing dial stops as Johnny answers the call 

“so…”

Doyoung sighs, “well, I’m not gonna lie, the situation is pretty bad, and the company has called me at least 100 times” 

There's a silence on the other end of the phone as Johnny mulls over what Doyoung says.

“..Yeah.. i kind of figured” 

Doyoung groans. He’s so out of his depth right now.

“okay, let's meet up and discuss next steps” And then, despite his better judgement Doyoung continues on, “also, how are you feeling? I know we’ve gotta get this situated as fast as possible, but this is kind of a big deal, personally I mean”

A sigh comes from the other end of the phone, “To be honest, i'm alright, a lot of good reactions I guess, so i'm feeling hella positive right now. Kinda wish it didn't happen obviously, because wow, that's a lot of people seeing me naked, but now i can do nude scenes in films and not be awkward about it so this is kind of great for my career”

That sounded a bit forced, even to Johnnys ears. Johnny does genuinely believe what he says, but he also knows, from experience now, that getting your nudes leaked sucks, even if they were accidentally leaked by himself.

Doyoung seems to catch onto this too. “Hmmmmm. Okay, if you dont wanna talk i totally understand”. Doyoungs dying to know how Johnnys feeling, but he also realizes that some people need space in situations, and some people need situations to be over as soon as possible. Maybe Johnny needs both.

“Well i mean, there's always a silver lining right? Feels bad man but at least i leaked them u know. Feel stupid but i guess not as vulnerable as i would if some rando leaked it”

“Interesting take, it's good to see the positives, but if u need a hug, just say it man”

There's a laugh from the other side of the phone, a genuine laugh. Doyoung could cry, he’s so relieved. “I could always use a hug doyoung” 

“Alright!” He says with determination. “Just stay at your place, I’ll give you the best “its okay, but dont fuck up like this again” hug you've ever received” Johnny laughs another genuine laugh much to Doyoungs delight, “and then we can discuss a plan of action”

Johnny groans. Johnny loves Doyoungs work ethic, especially now. But he’s also kind of dreading having to face this situation. “Fine, I’ll see you soon Doyoung”.

Doyoung smiles to himself as he finally gets out of bed, getting ready to go out and meet Johnny at his place. 

“Be there in a minute, nudist”

“Hey!-”

[call ends]

Okay so that wasn't as bad as Doyoung thought. I mean, he didn't have to face Johnny yet, but everything seems totally normal. He kept his cool just like he knew he could (fuck yeah he’s the best manager around) he knows how to keep it professional. 

\--------------------------------

So, maybe doyoung was wrong. Maybe Doyoung doesn't know how to compartmentalize. Maybe he isn't the best manager in the world, because as soon as Johnny opens the door, all doyoung can think about is how good he looks right now in a plain white tee and black gym joggers laying lowly on his hips. His mind starts wondering to a different place, a picture he saw just an hour back- he shakes the thought out of his head and clears his throat to try and get out of this line of thinking.

Great fucking start he thinks to himself. He doesnt have much more time to think though before Johnny sweeps him into a giant fucking bear hug. 

He reciprocates the hug quickly, as best as he can while being squeezed half to death. Johnny's warm and smells like his usual 3 in 1 shampoo. An immediate reminder that it's Doyoungs day off and he hasn't showered this morning. He squeezes Johnny back just a little tighter.

He may be smelly, but at least Doyoung can give a damn good hug.

Johnny releases a breath and steps back from Doyoung, holding Doyoungs arms out, swinging them gently while giving off a sheepish smile.

“So, what's the verdict doc?”

Gosh, why is Johnny so cute? Doyoung chuckles, takes his hands back, and moves past Johnny toward the living room of his place to sit on the big white couch.

Johnny doesn't live in a large house. He’s a household name rising actor in Hollywood though, so by every reason he should have one, but he’s said multiple times in interviews and to friends and families that a large house for just him would feel too lonely. 

Doyoungs gotta say, there's some sense to that, but also, he doesnt think loneliness feels any bigger in a big house or a small house. It's the kind of feeling that follows you. 

Sometimes Doyoung gets lonely. He moved to America from his home in South Korea for a job opportunity under a talent agency about 10 years ago. He left his life behind him; his family, his best friends, his favorite fast food dives and shops, all for this opportunity in a country all the way across the world. Of Course he still talks to his friends and family many times a week, but it's not the same. 

However, this job ended up being worth it, despite the loneliness that settles around Doyoung. This job a million miles away ultimately led him to Johnny, someone who understands and speaks the language with him, as his parents were born and raised in South Korea and raised him speaking Korean as well, and who just generally reminds him of home. 

So although loneliness should feel like a given within his life, it never had a chance to weigh him down. It's hard to feel lonely around Johnny. 

Doyoung feels a dip in the couch next to him and looks up to see Johnny sitting down smiling at him again.

Johnny always seems to have a smile on his face. Doyoung wonders if smiling that much hurts, or if he's just used to it. But then again, if you ask anyone who knows Doyoung, they’d say he smiles just the same amount.

“I’m thinking we should make a statement” and then more gently, “only when you’re ready though”

Doyoung continues on carefully, “We don't have to write it word for word yet, but I think we should get the gist of it down, and i think it should come from you first, not the company. But like I said, only if you’re ready or feel comfortable doing that” 

Johnny doesn't really think comfort matters in this anymore. What's done is done, and the only thing to think about at the moment is to control the damage as much as possible so he doesn't have to think too much about this incident in the future. 

“Lets just fucking write this shit now. No better time than the present, right?'' Johnny says simply. Not exactly what he was thinking, but good enough. Get the point across. 

Doyoung hesitates. He knows that this must be a hard thing for Johnny to process, and it's kind of worrying that Johnny's acting so matter of factly about this, but he isn't really the type to police people on how they react to stressful and or intense situations. 

He looks over one more time at Johnny, who's staring back at him with resolve before sighing and saying “yeah, okay, so what are we thinking?”

What are we thinking? That's a good question Johnny thinks to himself. He’s not really thinking of much, he’s just thinking about how much he doesn't want to think about this anymore. 

“Well,” Johnny says while tilting his head, “maybe I can just be super honest about it. I’m thinking about just saying it was an accident. I was on insta live and i did a screen share to show them some of the pics from the set which was already against the rules”, Johnny turns to Doyoung suddenly with a look of guilt on his face “sorry for that one too doyoung-”

“Don't mention it” Doyoung waves off, and then motions for Johnny to continue.

Johnny nods and then continues on, “Well, then i forgot that i had taken a nude and oops!! There it was!! Shown to millions of people live! So I freaked out and said bye and ended the live. Like. that's what happened. I don't know what else to say” Johnny laughs nervously

“Hmm” Doyoung hums. Honesty doesn't seem like a bad option to Doyoung. In fact, he believes that people may actually respect Johnny more if he does so. “Okay, okay yeah, i think that's good. An explanation should be enough. Maybe an apology too?” Doyoung says, testing the waters. After seeing Johnny's face fall he quickly adds “But you don't have too of course!”

Johnny must have realized the face he was making because he immediately starts waving his hands in front of his face trying to fix the miscommunication, “No no your right. There were a lot of people watching, probably people who really shouldn't have seen that” Johnny cringes out.

Doyoung feels so sorry towards Johnny again. He knows Johnny didn't want this situation, and to have his private photos be leaked, even if it is from his own doing, must be hard. 

“No one should have seen it except who you were taking it for, I'm sorry this happened Johnny” Doyoung squeezes Johnny's hand.

Taking it for? Did…. Did Doyoung think Johnny was taking nudes for someone else? The thought itself was so funny to Johnny he couldn't help but laugh.

“Oh my god, did you think I took that to send to someone?” Johnny asks as if Doyoung just said something ridiculous. 

Doyoungs low key offended.He thinks that was a pretty good assumption given the situation, and it seems Johnny can see his offense as well because he starts laughing even harder.

“Dude I took it because I thought I looked hot as fuck coming out of the shower” Johnny laughs again and then continues on “I am the number 1 supporter of body positivity and I’m not afraid to show it’

Johnnys never been shy about his confidence, especially around Doyoung, After saying that he starts flexing a bit in front of Doyoung while making funny faces, but Doyoung’s not really looking at Johnny. He’s too busy having an epiphany to pay attention to the older boy's performance.

“Johnny!” Doyoung exclaims, “This is perfect!!”

Doyoung is delighted and Johnny is extremely confused at the sudden declaration.

“Uhh, I mean, yea my muscles are rock hard and totally awesome but-”

“Shh, don't talk just listen” Doyoung looks like a madman, but Johnnys not about to risk his life telling him so.

Doyoung starts pacing but then stops to face Johnny.

“What if you explain the situation, be like, hey i didn't mean to do it, it was obviously an accident, i'm really sorry for my carelessness blah blah blah, but then also talk about how it's totally okay to feel confident and to feel comfortable in your body. Talk about body positivity and how feeling good in your own skin!”

Johnny thinks Doyoungs got a point with this one, and judging by the spark in Doyoungs eyes, Doyoung thinks he’s got a point too.

“I get that, and i like that idea, but don't you think that it sounds kind of conceited?” Johnnys a little shy about this. Leaking a nude sucks, but then saying you took it in the first place because youre hot as fuck sounds like too much even for Johnny. 

But Doyoung always knows how to reassure Johnny. 

“Absolutely not.” Doyoung says with resolve, “You have talked about body positivity before, and have funded entire campaigns on natural beauty as well as showed light upon how beautiful everyones body type is. You are a confident person, and you want others to share that confidence with you. The people who matter will know that you're being genuine”

Johnny hums and moves to lay down on the couch, head laying in Doyoung lap while looking up at him, “you’re right, do you mind if I write something up on instagram right now and post it? Also, you didn't hear it from me, but I think a nice little head massage would be an excellent motivator”

Johnny feels Doyoungs laugh as much as he sees it. Doyoungs happiness always feels so warm, comfortable, so normal. Johnny wonders if Doyoungs has been this happy all his life. He certainly carries it like a pro.

Doyoung didn't even give Johnny an answer, he just starts cradling his fingers through his hair like he usually does when Johnnys stressed. Funnily enough, it's exactly what Johnny needs to feel brave enough to open up the dreaded instagram post and start writing his apology.

\--------------------------------------------

Well that was horrible Johnny says as he turns his phone off and shoots back up on the couch. 

“Be careful” Doyoung mumbles flippantly while keeping Johnny steady, “and I think the post was actually really good” 

Johnny laughs weakly “yeah the post was fine, but now i have to read the comments” he looks over at Doyoung with a pout, “and i hate reading the comments” 

Doyoung is completely and utterly endeared. He chuckles while looking at Johnny before saying “no one said you had to, I’ll read them for you. I texted the company while you were making the post and they're okay with how you handled it too, we’ll just wait for public response and feel around the water a bit, but I’m positive you’ll be fine”

Johnny groans and rubs his face in his hands, “this was extremely stressful, and I know its only like 2, but I’m pretty fucking tired and really dont want to think about anything” Johnny pauses for a second, before deciding to go on, “you know I was thinking about taking a nap, but like, I’m feeling kinda vulnerable so would it be okay if you stayed?”

Johnny regrets saying it as soon as it comes out of his mouth, not because of Doyoungs reaction, but because of how unsure he sounds about it.

Doyoung also feels second hand regret for what Johnny said because Johnny has no idea that Doyoungs is going to keep this little moment in the “hold on to hope” section in the big old Johnny box in his head. 

“Yeah” Doyoung says softly, “Always. I can always stay”

And that's how Doyoung finds himself on the other end of Johnny's bed, cuddling the larger human to sleep in the middle of the afternoon on his day off. He can't really say he’s surprised, but he does know that this is breaking just another barrier they had set up, and he’s scared and a little excited to see where this takes them. 

But more than anything, Doyoung is happy. So incredibly happy to be given the privilege to be by Johnnys side. 

Before drifting off, Doyoung thinks of an orange butterfly. He doesn't know why he feels so grateful, but when he thinks of it, he can't help but to whisper thank you.

_________________________

“Well” Taeyong speaks up from behind Jisung. “Is this the “grand plan of oddly happy embarrassment” you had for them?”

Jisung looks delighted before popping out his signature “Nope!”

Taeyongs convinced he’s more of a demon spawn than an ancient master of the butterfly effect.

But then something changes in Jisungs aura, as a whisper of a thank you echoes around him, and a look of fondness starts spreading across his face, “this is only the beginning of their life full of love and laughter”.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo that was it! haha. I left the ending kind of open? But not really, they're fated to be together uwu (Park jisung why did you have to make it so difficult for them >:( lol) . Hope you enjoyed this little snippet into their lives!! Maybe there will be more laughably unfortunate events in the future *eye emoi* we will see! Hope you had a happy holidays and have a happy new year, sunshine!


End file.
